With the development of electronic technologies, household appliances have become diversified and gain wide application. Air purifiers are commonly used to clear or remove pollutants in the air, e.g., PM2.5, dust, odor, formaldehyde pollution resulting from renovation, bacteria, pollen and the like.
When plants are cultivated indoor, pollen of the blooming plants may spread in the air and cause allergic symptoms to people. To remove the pollen of these plants from the air, a user may turn on the air purifier to purify the air.